There is known a semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip (semiconductor element) is covered (sealed) with a resin-made sealing material. The sealing material for the semiconductor package is produced by molding a resin composition, for example, with a transfer molding method. In a process of producing the resin composition, a kneaded composition is obtained by kneading and curing plural materials. Then, the kneaded composition thus cured is pulverized by a pulverizing apparatus (for example, see patent document 1).
The pulverizing apparatus described in the patent document 1 has a housing (container) into which the kneaded composition is introduced, a rotating blade for pulverizing the kneaded composition to obtain a pulverized composition, which is rotatably supported in the housing, and a screen for adjusting a particle size of the pulverized composition. In case of using the pulverizing apparatus having a structure described above in order to pulverize the kneaded composition, the pulverized composition is heated, for example, by the rotating blade while the kneaded composition is pulverized. As a result, the pulverized composition has viscosity again. In this case, there is a problem in that a part of the pulverized composition adheres to the rotating blade as remaining materials.
Patent document 1: JP 11-189705A